THE THE MISS-AND-VENTCHERS OF ADMIRAL AHOLE BY JASON MERECEDE 1
by jasonmerc
Summary: AFTER DUNNY FINNISHES HIS FAUVORITE GAME HE HAS MEET A SUPRISE FROM FAR BEYOND THE REACHES OF THE PLANET EARTH BUT WILL HE SURVIVE WELL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOP READ THIS STORY BY JASON MERECEDE? OH AND ALSO THIS IS NOT THE UNTITILED NOVEL I MENTONED BEFORE THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE THAT HAS TODO WITH IT.


THE THE MISS-AND-VENTCHERS OF ADMIRAL AHOLE BY JASON MERECEDE

chapter 1: stranger occurencies

the ending credits rolled. admirald ahole just completed his favrote bideo game THE HORRFIBLE TIME by Jason Merecede. but then his macbook crashed and he got all angry and sad inside. and he threw it at his wall and it broke and part of it broke to. then when the wall broke it reveled a secret button. he plressed it and the house shut down out of power. then a tv xame on and something said . admiral aholes real name was DANNY but as far as you no he is admiral ahole. he kicked his tv which hit the wall and made some noise waking up his pet. he said and threw a xbox controller at it and it fell asleep softly. he heard shaking outside and then his couch chook around and spaceships flew outside. aliens came down unto earth and shot evberything because thats what they do. adniral ahole said and ran upstairs pushed his brother aside who fell down he stairs and admiral ahole opened the closet full of doctor pepper. he punched in the secretly code on the wall and a big door made of doctor peppor opene up and reveled his secret XM29OICW asault rilfle. he shouted but his momtold hom to be quiet ebcause she was working. he yelled again and fell outside.

chapter 2: gun athletics

"Ememy spotted attaaaaaack" then aliens yelles. Admiral ahole shot them for a while using gis gun machined. he ran around really fastly so fast and had skill aim enough to hit some aliens in the stomachery area. he was the track and field star of his school at the time before and he even had his pixcheron the school website for like about a year or something. the ufo alien ship got turrets and sprayed down shoot at admiral ahole but admiral ahole ran about all of them. more aliems jumped out with there teloporter beam of green and tried to rampage him but admiral ahole was just 3 good 5 them. BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBE said his gun he cheered out. the allions knew what reoading meant and cahrged him at him when he didnt notice but he did and killed some more of all of them. but then the aloen ship ufoed away like WOOWOOWOOWOOWOO and disapeared on the sky. admiral ahole reloaderd a gain and panted his preath. he asked? was it over? ir was it just the begININING?

vhapter 3: they trick hem

admiral ahole played some half life 3 on his ps2 before he went to sleep. and he went to sleep outside. an alien sait to his boss. there boss replied. they ativated the mover beam to floated im into the ship. dany was on a cot carried by alien gruhnts to a big beam of energy and flashies. they infected danny with a needle full of stuff and he spazzed out and wake up. he shouted. the boss said. he questi- the bos yelled at his face and retracted to his boss throne and all of the aliens laghed at danny. danny felt sad and felt like he wanted to cry because he was being laghed at him. he yelled but no one listented. the boss said. danny was alone in a room. he was still crying a bit hecause they hurt his fellings. the machine fizzed onn and his tears fell of his face and into a socket which sparkled and the machine turned off he cried into his mouth and he cry he swallowed undid the drugs effect and hnow he can moving again.

CHAPOTEWR 4: IM WAKING UP NO IM BREAKING OUT

chadmiral ahole ranned down the hallway like a lightning bult. he found his gun in a room so he broke the glass and got it but that settled off an alarm which made a bunch of tropps come out with more stronger weaponerey. Admiral ahole found a chare and threw it and at a anlien and it hitted him in the mouth and he had to get an iceyhot because it hurt. Then admoral ahole ran passed the other aliens before they could see him and he hide in the ship so now the alirns had to split up to search him. A lot of time has went by and admiral ahole still crouched in a vent. Then he saw a spider and hit it. Admiral ahole found a silencre and screwed it on his gun but then he unnscrewed it because he didn't have a class iii firearms license he wasn't allowes silenters but then he fiund a class iii firearms lisense so he screwed it back on. Now it was time to proceed stealth. He creepied out of the vent and kicked the vent cover off and jumped up down on the floor. Then he wakked around looking for the exit that hr xouldnt find so he had to look for it stealthly! He ran into xome aliens but he shot them and not all of them found admiral shole. He went into one room that had science and fiction.

Chapter 5: morphin'e a new wewpon.

There was liquid tubes that were holding 3 things. One was a m0p3 play3r and another was a speaker really good expensively spekare and another held a immolator. He broke thr glasd sand took the 3 objects he placed them on his pocket. Then trapdoors closed and dadmiral aholeg was stuck. Flashies came out and took his weapins and dissengrated them like BOOM. Then the flashies took the 3 things he got hefore and then they didn't disentirate. Thhere was an alarm and a fexploding of light and particle. "Error can't flashie this things self destruct on 3 2 1" said the BOOM the speakers and flashies diead. What was on the griund? An new weapon?

Authors note: stop say i stole ideas from others with this at least i have an original story this time with original characters and original other thinges.

It was a immolator glowing green with a speaker on front and mp3 fused to its top. Admiral ahole heard it say things like "Wawawawa buuuu, buuuu, buuuuu" and it was turning on to warm up. Some turrents automaticly aimed at danny drom the celing and danny pressed the treigger.

"DIS ABUNDAN PROGRAM"...

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, GWA GWA GWA GWA GWAAAAAAAAAAH, WOP WOP WOP WOP BAAW BUU, BAW BAW BAW BAW BAAW BUU, dernerner, GWAAAAAAAAAH, GWA GWA GWA GWA GWAAAAAAAAAH, WOP WOP WOP WOP BAW nyer nyer nier nier nier nroe nar noh nier nar nroi, GWAAAAAA-" kaboom the turrents defeated. he said. he got excited and his courage build inside. he brosted the doors DOWWN and FLASHED THROUGH THTE HALLWAY HE SO FAST IT WAS LIKE FLYING BY A CORD WHILE PLAYING MORE DEADLY SOUNDS WITH HIS TRIGGER GUN. point and shoot its as simply as that. he found the scape button but someone said it was the booss who he had to fight but had armor of strong and metal. it did somehting but not alot. it took a while but then danny hot a hole in the fwall and the boess suctioned out into space and danny did to.

CHAPgretr: 6: what it fall

he was in space but then he had an idea. shoot the gun to make recoil pushed him into earth asmosphire. GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA and then he was in the atmosphir and he could breathe again. but he was falling and alien paratropers came after him and also some meteors but he shot them on his way down. he wsag getting closer to the surface of the world and he was going way to FAST. he shot then gun at the ground make a hole but sofened the landing now there was a hug creater in the ground and the gun kept playing and spazzing the triger was stuck. he cralled out of the whole with his cannon that kept playing. it cointinued. he made some buildings fell and some cars fhly away at more aliens coming down at him but he burned them with napam. then he ran his way home after killing an alien. his mom said and it was his fauvorite food cinamon pretzelz and dr peppre.

CHAOPTER: 7 FREE AT LASTE?

he got home and his nom said "take of your shoose theyre probably full of dirty" but he already did and he fell asleep on a chouch with his new gun.

HE ENDEND

ATHUORS BONNUS: HOW TO CHREATE NAPAM (WRARNING ITS DANGERFULL ADULT SUPPERFISION RECOMENDED, SOME ASEMBLY REQUIRED)

1rd: mix some gasollin inside a metal contaner

2md: add syrofoam and mox with a spoon

then: keep repeat until steyrfoam dosnt mix anymore

4nd: dont burn it its dagerous


End file.
